Tempest
by ViciousBlood
Summary: Sobrevivir es la única opción que una chica tiene en Francia de 1640 en donde muy pocos tienen el conocimiento de las criaturas que deambulan cada noche buscando sus presas. Tempest, no se imaginaba nada de esto, solo temía al hijo y nieto de la Condesa a la que cuidaba. Habían abusado de ella sexualmente y no sabia como escapar. Pero la ayuda llegaría de la forma mas inesperada...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

"**Llanto de Tempestad"**

_POV Tempest._

Era una noche oscura, llovía a cantaros y no se veían personas a esas altas horas en las calles. Todos estaban en sus casas disfrutando del cálido fuego o de la compañía de una dama o varón dentro de un burdel. En la casona se escuchaba el sonido de conversaciones, risas, vasos siendo chocados unos contra otros además de los gemidos y jadeos ahogados por las puertas de las habitaciones. Todas estaban siendo ocupadas pero en solo una de estas se llevaba a cabo un trabajo de parto.

Un quejido de dolor resuena en el cuarto de la mujer mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba dar vida a un pequeño e inocente bebe. La comadrona en medio de sus piernas se encargaba de supervisar el nacimiento del niño. Había sido un parto complicado, varias horas de contracciones y sangrados, haciendo que la madre se debilitara demasiado rápido. Nadie en la habitación estaba seguro de si iba a poder sobrevivir luego del esfuerzo.

Otro grito ahogado se escapa de los labios de la madre cuando el niño asoma la cabeza y pega un primer llanto resonando en toda la casa. Por un segundo fue lo único que pudo escucharse en el bullicioso lugar.

- Un poco más, Anny. Ya casi esta fuera.- La partera ayuda al bebe al mismo tiempo en el que la madre ejerce fuerza por última vez. – Es una hermosa niña.- La mujer corta el cordón umbilical y envuelve a la pequeña en una manta para limpiarla rápidamente con un paño húmedo quitando los restos de sangre y fluidos. - ¿Cómo vas a llamarle? –Claris entrega la niña a su madre para que la vea y acune en sus brazos mientras termina de limpiarla y atenderla finalizando el parto.

- La llamare, Tempest. Es adecuado para ella, ha nacido en un desastroso lugar y tiene un horrible padre.- Susurra la madre antes de peinar unos pocos y húmedos cabellos sobre su rostro. Mira a la niña y observa lo bella que era. Tenía los ojos de su padre, azules como el cielo. Su cabello estaba apenas rizado y era de un castaño cobrizo que resaltaba sus regordetes pómulos y su delicado rostro. Acomoda a la niña para que beba de su pecho y se queda sola en la habitación para recuperar el aliento y beber un poco de agua. Le hace espacio en la cama y dormitan abrazadas olvidando el tiempo y el lugar en el que estaban aunque sea por unos minutos.

- ¡Esa niña es mi hija! –Exclama una voz detrás de la habitación de la madre.- Exijo verla.

- Esta muy débil, no le permitiré entrar y ver a esa pobre. Venga conmigo.- Con igual autoridad Josette se encarga de dejar a la madre descansando para meter al hombre en su oficina. Anne, la madre de la niña, despierta escuchando aquello y con todas sus fuerzas hace lo posible por ponerse sobre sus pies. Camina por el pasillo tambaleándose hacia la habitación de la dueña del burdel y a escondidas abre un poco la puerta para escuchar cómo se desarrollaba una acalorada discusión.

- No tiene derecho de hablarme de esa forma. Es mía y voy a llevármela. –Gruñe el hombre mirando de forma amenazadora.

- Usted puede tener dinero y posición social, pero eso no le da ningún derecho sobre ellas. Esta es MI casa y se hará lo que yo ordeno. –

- Puedo hacer que destruyan este lugar con solo decirlo. No me provoques, Josette. – Con un bufido la señora pasa su mano por sus cabellos dorados.-

- Olvidas quienes son los propietarios de esto, querido Alastor. Ya tienen planes para la niña. Nunca será tuya. –El hombre toma a Josette por el cuello quitándole el aire antes de retroceder. No era estúpido, la influencia que había en este burdel sobrepasaba su poder, estaba con las manos atadas. La dueña al verse libre alza el rostro de forma altanera y le golpea doblando su rostro con una cachetada.- Sal de aquí y vete. No tienes nada que hacer…

Anne sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y que su vida estaba corrupta quería la liberación de su niña. No iba a permitir que el enfermo padre, Josette o hasta los propietarios del burdel tomaran algo que no les pertenecía, ya había sido suficiente con usar su vida y tomar lo que todo lo que tenía desde su cuerpo a su libertad. Medio corrió de vuelta a su habitación para ponerse un gran abrigo y cubrir a la niña con una gruesa manta.

Su hija podría haber nacido en las peores condiciones, podría no haber sido querida en un comienzo y, si, había vuelto su vida un infierno al notar que estaba embarazada y ya era demasiado tarde para abortar, pero eso había cambiado con los meses. Era suya y aunque había llamado la atención de los grandes señores, no iba a dárselas sin luchar. Todos pensaban que si la belleza de la Anne no tenía comparación, su hija seria una joya para pulir. Amaba a su hija porque era sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne. Había estado dentro de ella y nadie iba a lastimarla. No mientras pudiera asegurarse de darle una mejor vida.

Evitando que alguien notara su presencia se deslizo de forma silenciosa por el pasillo hasta la puerta trasera. Los cocineros estaban tan ocupados con sus labores de esa noche que si alguno vio que salía no soltó palabra.

Ya en la calle bajo la torrencial lluvia, camino alejándose de su tormento procurando que nadie la siguiera. Se percato que entre sus piernas volvía a sangrar, dado que el parto se había llevado a cabo hacia solo unas horas, pensándolo bien era de esperar que el sangrado regresara por el reciente esfuerzo. Mirando a todos lados desesperada por encontrar ayuda vio como una criada sacudía un mantel en un patio trasero. No dudo en ir hasta allá y rogar por la vida de su hija.

- Por favor…Ayúdeme. –Susurro débilmente dando lentos pasos acercándose a la criada. – Yo necesito….-Perdió el equilibrio y trastabillo con la niña en brazos. Al escucharla y verla a punto de irse en picada Gina no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla en sus brazos para que no se golpeara contra la tierra húmeda. Sin saber que hacer la mujer grito y llamo a su esposo.

- ¡Elliot! Ven aquí. –La criada sin saber que hacer mira a todos lados buscando de donde había salido la mujer. No tenía idea de que iba a decir su Ama, y no podía tenerla tanto tiempo aquí en el jardín bajo la lluvia. No pasa mucho tiempo más cuando llega el hombre y ve a las mujeres luchando por no caerse de bruces.

- ¿Quién es y qué haces con ella, mujer? Tenemos trabajo dentro.

- Apareció de pronto. ¿Qué hacemos?, no podemos dejarlas en la calle. Mírala, pobrecita.

- Calla a esa chiquilla, no quieres que la señora venga a ver qué pasa. –Gruñe el hombre cuando escucha el lastimero llanto.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Unos suaves pasos se escuchan entrando a la cocina para estudiar la escena hacia fuera. -¿Quién es ella y por qué no le han hecho pasar? Tiene un bebe, ¡por dios! –Los criados dudan antes de entrar deprisa y sentar a la mujer en una silla.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos qué hacer con ella. –Responde el jardinero caminando hacia atrás para perderse de vista y volver a sus labores en el cobertizo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? –La Señora de la casa sin importarle lo sucia y mojada que esta por la lluvia se acerca para poner su mano arrugada en la mejilla.- ¿Y quién este hermoso bebe?

- Soy Anne, y ella es mi hija. Tempest. –Su voz se escucha débil, casi como un susurro.- Por favor, cuídela…No deje que la tomen. Ella debe ser libre…Es mi único deseo…

- Acerca la estufa se está entumeciendo con esa ropa húmeda. –La señora de la casa le ordena a la criada antes de ver a la madre sujetando a su hija en brazos con sus últimas fuerzas- ¿Puedo tomarla y quieres contarme que ha ocurrido? – Anne asiente y permite que tome a la bebe. Al moverse gime y se retuerce en la silla para llevar sus manos a su vientre. Las dos mujeres se alarman y ven como poco a poco la sangre corría por su ropa desde entre sus piernas.

- Oh mi dios, está sangrando. –Gina cubre su boca con una mano antes de revisar en donde está la herida abriendo sus ropas. Ambas ven como una débil camisa de dormir la cubría y estaba manchada de un fuerte color rojo.

- Acaba de dar a luz. Llama a un médico, esta mujer esta terriblemente débil., ¿Dónde está Elliot? ¡Voy a enviar a asotar a ese idiota!–El hombre asoma su cabeza por la ventana y rápidamente entra para observar la escena. – Llévala a la habitación de invitados, por favor. Esta mal herida.

La señora Celina hizo todo lo posible por la madre y la niña pero cuando llego el doctor en el carruaje ya era demasiado tarde para Anne. Inerte en la cama con sus manos en el vientre mostraba una piel traslucida y sin vida. Ya había partido con la esperanza de que su niña tuviera algo mejor y la libertad que ella no había poseído hasta la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"**El precio de la Libertad"**

_POV Tempest._

La señora Celina como solo tuvo un hijo y posteriormente un nieto, ambos varones, deseaba una niña alegrando su casa. Recibió a Tempest bajo su seno, la alimento, vistió, crió y educó bajo su tutela. Como Condesa tenia las facilidades de adoptarla, no de darle su apellido pero mantenerla con ella si la niña no tenía más familia.

Dimitri como hijo, aprobaba la decisión de su madre e iba repetidas veces a visitarla a pesar de que se pasaba viajando y desarrollando sus negocios en la ciudad y el extranjero. Daniels, también estaba fuera del país, se encontraba en Inglaterra estudiando en una costosa universidad. Cada pocos meses iba a quedarse en casa de la condesa y eran los pequeños momentos en los que había más familia en la casa. Eran Celina, Daniels y Tempest, debido a que el Conde había muerto de una enfermedad a temprana edad dejando a la Señora sola con apenas la compañía de sus criados y ropa de luto.

Cuando Tempest pudo valerse por sí misma cooperaba con las labores de la casa. Cocinaba, lavaba, realizaba la limpieza en las habitaciones y le daba especial atención a la Señora Celina que ya estaba muy anciana. Antes de dormir era Tempest quien leía poesía, mimaba, preparaba sabrosos té y peinaba los cabellos de su señora a la cual consideraba practicamente su madre. Ellas se pasaban las tardes en el jardín o en la gran biblioteca riendo. La anciana amaba la risa de la joven, le divertía y devolvía la vida, años de juventud que sentía perdidos. Le agradaba los colores que daba a la mansión, ya no era la triste casa a la que estaban acostumbrados luego de la muerte del Conde. Sus vidas eran tranquilas, nadie tocaba a Tempest, estaba protegida y libre justo como su madre había deseado, solo que aquello iba a cambiar con la nueva llegada de Daniels. La joven no sabía que en ese instante su mayor tormento estaba en casa. Su belleza ahora desarrollada no paso desapercibida para el hombre pero se mantenía al margen, observándola desde las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno. La llegada de su padre.

- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Es un placer saber que estas bien y viva. –Aquello a todos le pareció un tanto extraño y más tarde entendería el por qué de sus palabras. Dimitri en medio de sus viajes y conversaciones con otros aristócratas escucho hablar a cerca del burdel al que todos los nobles estaban acostumbrados a frecuentar. Allí se entero de la historia que había ocurrido hace catorce años, justo el día en el que Tempest había llegado a casa de su madre. Comprendió todo lo ocurrido y sin darse cuenta supo exactamente que ese sería el ultimo día en el que usarían a una criada para sus perversiones. Tenían a una prostituta en casa sin saberlo e iban a aprovechar tal oportunidad.

- Estoy muy bien Dimitri. Aquí no ocurren grandes cosas. –La joven sonríe incomoda por la mirada sobre ella. Corta el contacto visual con el hombre, se acerca a la anciana para abrazarla de forma cálida, la lleva a la sala y sienta en su sillón preferido para compartir una taza de té entre todos. En medio de la charla Dimitri les contó a cerca de su viaje y escucho como iban los fructíferos negocios de su hijo pero principalmente miraba a Tempest e intercambiaban miradas significativas planeando el momento perfecto para intervenir. El hombre no podía quitar los ojos de su rostro encontrando ahora el increíble parecido con su madre a excepcion de los ojos.

Al llegar la noche, cenaron y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Tempest que se encontraba leyendo poesía en voz alta para Celina nota que ella esta plácidamente dormida, cierra el libro y se pone de pie para dejar el ejemplar sobre una mesa. Se acerca a la cama, acomoda su almohada y cubre bien su cuerpo con la colcha. Amaba cuidar de la señora ahora que podía, los papeles se habían invertido. Ya no era la condesa quien cuidaba de la niña, con la llegada de la vejez el cuerpo de la anciana pesaba y tenía dificultades para estar mucho tiempo de pie pero seguía igual de alegre y carismática. La joven salió de la habitación de forma silenciosa y se alarmo al encontrar a alguien fuera. De forma automática tenso cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo para de todos modos sonreí amable.

- Pensé que ya habías ido a dormir, Daniels. ¿Necesitas algo? –Ofrece de forma voluntaria, buscando ayudarle.

-Iba a la cocina en busca de algo de té caliente. – Tempest asiente comprendiendo.

-¿Qué tal si vas a tu habitación y yo lo preparo por ti?

- Eres un ángel, Tempest. Te estaré esperando, no tardes. –La joven retoma su marcha a la cocina y mientras calentaba el agua en el fogón ordena su vestido verde oliva. Después de unos minutos sale al pasillo con una bandeja en sus manos directo a la habitación del hombre. Toca la puerta e instantáneamente Daniels le abre y hace pasar.

- Espero que no esté demasiado caliente.- Ella camina un poco para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y marcharse ahora que se sentía un más insegura en su presencia. No estaba cómoda en su habitación, era inquietante y algo le decía que debía salir de allí a pesar de que creía no correr peligro.

- Estará tal y como nos gusta. –Susurra Dimitri sobre su nuca. La bandeja cae de sus manos y de forma estrepitosa se derrama el líquido en el suelo. Tempest se gira viéndose pequeña entre los dos cuerpos masculinos.

- Lo siento, no debí tirar la bandeja. La recogeré e iré a mi cuarto. – Apresuradamente retrocede al notar cómo era acechada por Dimitri.

- Eres igual a tu madre, solo que aun más hermosa, estas llena de juventud y desprendes luminosidad.

- Aléjese de mí. – Con el rostro del hombre sobre el suyo apreciando los rasgos de la joven sonríe con una cara depravada. – No quiero que me toque, por favor. -Dimitri toma su rostro en una mano con fuerza y le muestra a Daniels.

- Serás el primero en probarla, hijo. Luego iré yo y será toda tuya. – Dimitri mira con desdén a Tempest. – Suelo probar el platillo una sola vez. Lo sabes muy bien. –Se carcajea como un maniaco antes de votar a la joven con un golpe en su rostro sumamente fuerte.

Tempest jadea de dolor y lleva sus manos al suelo para no volver a golpearse al caer. Con los ojos llorosos alza la vista y mira a los dos hombres.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? Yo no he hecho algo malo. –Con el labio hinchado y ensangrentado tiembla al comprender lo que van a hacer. Daniels comienza a soltar la pañoleta de su cuello y abre su camisa antes de llevar sus manos a la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

- Tu madre fue una prostituta. Y tú estás destinada a ser igual a ella. A ser usada. Le perteneces a Daniels. Él es quien cuidara de ti. Debes servirle y si sueltas alguna palabra de esto la mansión sabrá tu secreto. Celina no te creerá a ti. Somos su verdadera familia, nunca estaría de tu parte. Nadie creerá lo que ocurrió en realidad. Son dos aristócratas en contra de una huérfana. –Dimitri ríe de forma ruidosa antes de seguir dejando a Tempest completamente pasmada. "¿Era cierto? ¿Su madre había sido una prostituta? No era verdad, su Señora Celina creería en ella". - ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Celina? Va a sacarte de esta casa. Te odiará y no tendrás a donde ir. Todos sabrían lo que eres y buscarían lo mismo que nosotros de ti. No eres nada más que una jodida y simple prostituta. Que te criaras en una mansión no te hace una noble. Eres una sirvienta.

- ¡No lo hagan! – Negando con la cabeza no podía creer todo aquello. No era cierto. – ¡Déjenme ir!-Con una voz más alta pero temblorosa Tempest se pone de pie para correr a la puerta. Daniels la intercepta en el camino y aprieta su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado. ¿Es que es tan difícil creer que una huérfana es hija de una prostituta? No hay más opción que esa. - El hombre sujeta su cuerpo, lleva una mano al corpiño del vestido para darle jalones y lograr sacarlo brutalmente liberando sus pequeños y redondeados pechos.

- ¡No! ¡NO quiero! –La joven intentando zafarse del agarre mueve manos y pies fallando ante la fuerza de él. Con facilidad Daniels toma sus manos sobre tu cabeza y muerde sus pequeños pezones. Se regodea en la suavidad de su cuerpo y el sabor puro e inocente que la joven poseía. Sin poder esperar más tiempo rompe las faldas y hace a un lado la ropa intima para lograr llegar a su centro. La toca con brusquedad, descubriendo sus secretos de la forma más cruda. Rompe la inocencia de una niña de apenas catorce años de edad para satisfacer sus enfermos deseos de superioridad. Cuando un primer dedo entra en el cuerpo de la chica, grita removiéndose por el intenso dolor. No estaba húmeda, la invasión rompía todo a su paso dejando heridas y marcas sobre su cuerpo. Evitando que continúe gritando Daniels la toma por los cabellos y acerca a sus labios para besarla.

- Vuelve a gritar y te tomare sin siquiera haber llegado a la cama. –Gruñe colando su rostro en su cuello embriagándose de ella de forma enfermiza y obsesionada.

- Hazlo ya, casi no puedo esperar para saborearla.- Dimitri se mueve a la puerta y la cierra con llave observando cómo su hijo termina de desnudarla rajando su ropa con la cuchilla de afeitar.

Ambos sonríen hambrientos sin despegar los ojos de ella. Daniels la empuja a la cama y golpea en el rostro una vez más hinchando sus delicados pómulos. La joven se remueve, grita, jadea y llora pidiendo ayuda. Ruega porque acabe, la liberen y no le hagan daño, pero sus palabras ni siquiera son escuchadas. Frente a ella ve como los rostros de sus torturadores con los que había estado viviendo se desfiguran. Daniels se desviste frente a ella y abre sus piernas para verla antes de subirse a su cuerpo. El hombre toma su erecta polla en la mano y la guía a su cerrado canal para sin preliminares terminar de romper su inocencia. Abusa de ella cruelmente, la deja temblando sobre la cama con sus manos sujetando sus piernas hacia el pecho luego de que ha acabado. Complacido sonríe a su padre que ya tenía su erección en la mano. Dimitri es el siguiente, gozando del sufrimiento de Tempest como ha hecho en secreto con otras tantas jóvenes por ahí donde va. Desde temprana edad como padre le había enseñado esto a su hijo, lo había cambiado y transformado en alguien tan trastornado como él.

La joven pasó la noche desnuda sobre la cama ensangrentada y llena de fluidos temblando completamente fría. Al llegar la mañana Nora, la criada que abusaban antes que ella es a quien los hombres ordenaron limpiar el desastre, incluyendo a la chica.

Tempest se encerró una semana sola en su habitación curando sus heridas, temblando de miedo, teniendo pesadillas en las que volvía a ser tocada de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada. Lloraba por las noches y no quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con la condesa quien muy preocupada creyó en su enfermedad y envió a un medico junto con Nora. Pensó durante un segundo quitarse la vida, borrar el sufrimiento de esa noche, pero comprendió que su pérdida Celina no podría soportarlo. Su muerte mataría a la condesa y le haría infeliz, Tempest lucharía y cuidaría de la anciana a pesar de tener que ver el rostro de sus torturadores cada vez que vinieran a visitar a la Señora.

Los años pasaron, el infierno continuaba. Si bien Dimitri ya no observaba o participaba en los abusos, Daniels de todas formas hacia que su dolor fuera cada vez mas grande. Cada violación, cada dominación dejaba huellas en su piel. Descuido su belleza con las esperanza de no atraerles de la misma forma. No comía, su cuerpo estaba sumamente delgado, enfermaba con frecuencia y no podía dormir a causa de las pesadillas. Ya no era vida lo que tenía. Su mayor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad. No tenia las fuerzas para enfrentarlos. ¿Quién la escucharía? Tantas veces que la había lastimado. La llamaba de su propiedad, Tempest había perdido su voluntad, el poder sobre sí misma y la confianza. Se sentía sucia, usada, maltratada e indigna. Camina con la cabeza gacha por los pasillos realizando sus labores y solo cuando estaba con Celina soltaba una que otra sonrisa. La anciana sin saber lo que ocurría le pregunta repetidas veces pero Tempest no responde y comienza a alejarse de la mujer para protegerla de su propia familia. La joven no quería que dañaran a la mujer. Si esos dos hombres eran capaces de destrozar su cuerpo, podían hacerle cualquier cosa a la condesa. Tempest vivía constantemente con ese miedo y por eso evitaba hacer algo inapropiado frente a sus amos.

El principio del final se desato con la llegada de otro hombre. El abogado de la familia apareció temprano esa mañana en un carruaje y estuvo varias horas en la habitación de la señora. Dimitri y Daniels llegaron a media mañana haciendo que Tempest no estuviera nada más que inquieta. Últimamente Daniels se estaba poniendo más bárbaro cuando abusaba de ella. Ahora que tenía veintitrés años, después de casi una década de abusos seguía sintiéndolo como la primera vez. Odiaba las visitas de que esos hombres. Varias veces escondió un cuchillo entre sus faldas, intento hacerle daño a Daniels, asustarlo, pero nunca logro hacer nada más que excitarlo. La había golpeado con el cinturón, le había amarrado manos y pies. Había hecho que sangrara una y otra vez con golpes o cortes. Y siempre encontraba la forma de hacer la tortura más grande. Eso era lo que la asustaba y le ponía a pensar en que iba a hacer en un nuevo y desagradable encuentro.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Soy tu familia, Daniels también lo es. ¿Cómo te atreves? –Enfurecida la voz de Dimitri se escuchaba detrás de las puertas de la habitación de la condesa. No se oyó respuesta, pero la joven suponía que la dulce voz de Celina no se iba a colar por entre la puerta. – Ella no es más que una huérfana, una prostituta. Yo soy tu hijo, tengo derechos sobre esa herencia. – Tempest se espantó cuando la puerta se abrió y un embravecido hombre salió golpeando con fuerza sobre sus pies. Dimitri la miro con odio y se fue por el pasillo.

-Tempest. Ven, por favor. – El abogado se asoma por la puerta y deja a las dos mujeres solas mientras él se retiraba. – Eres una joven muy buena cuidando a la condesa. Ella te aprecia mucho, no creas en lo que el avaro de su hijo dice.- Con una sonrisa en hombre se encamina a las escaleras y desaparece de su vista para dejarla allí de pie.

- Querida, acércate. –Ella cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se acerca a la señora observando como la vejez la había cambiado alrededor de los años. – Escúchame atentamente. No importa lo que Dimitri o Daniels hagan, todo lo que poseo será tuyo. Ellos tendrán la parte más pequeña y por eso mi hijo ha salido furioso de aquí. –La mano de la anciana se posa sobre la mejilla de Tempest antes de besarle en la frente.- Eres tu mi pequeña. Quiero cumplir mi promesa a tu madre, y darte la libertar tan deseada. La casa será tuya y tendrás dinero suficiente como para no trabajar en tu vida.

- Pero…- Intenta contradecir la joven.

-Nada de peros. Lo he decidido así y aquí.- Señala un documento sobre la mesa- Lo tengo estipulado en mi testamento. Cuando yo muera, no necesitaras cuidar de nadie más.- En un arrebato la chica no lo puede soportar más y se lanza sobre la condesa para abrazarla y sollozar durante largos minutos. Ansió decírselo todo. Deseo poder decirle cuanto había sufrido los últimos nueve años pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Callaría, y le permitiría creer que estaba bien, y que se alegraba por la noticia.- No llores, mi niña. –La señora desliza sus arrugadas manos por el suave rostro de Tempest y seca las lagrimas. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazadas en el sillón. Recordaron sus primeros tiempos juntas, como se divertían en el lago del jardín y acordaron salir a caminar a penas el clima estuviera mejor.

Llego la hora de la cena y bajaron para encontrarse que ni Dimitri ni Daniels estaban para acompañarlas. Las criadas les dijeron que no los habían visto y que de seguro habían ido a algún bar juntos. A Tempest le recorrió un escalofrío, pero nuevamente no le tomo importancia. Cenaron y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La joven apenas se había puesto de pie del sillón que estaba frente al fuego para poner su ropa de dormir cuando en medio de la silenciosa casa se escucha el chirrido de una puerta. El sonido altera a la chica pero al comprender que provenía de la habitación de Celina se puso un chal y camino por el pasillo a su cuarto.

Llega a la puerta y toca con los nudillos esperando respuesta.

- ¿Celi, estas despierta aun? Creo que escuche algo. – La habitación estaba envuelta en silencio, asique Tempest toma la manilla para girarla. Al abrir la puerta ve como una figura a penas iluminada por una vela tenia a la condesa en sus brazos. El hombre, que era Daniels, la estaba ahorcando con una de las bufandas de seda que habían estado doblando esa tarde. El cuerpo inerte de la condesa cayó al suelo como un peso muerto haciendo que Tempest soltara un grito. Pudo hacer despertado a la mansión por completo pero no alcanzo a correr en busca de ayuda. La mano de Dimitri cubrió su boca y presiono su cuerpo robusto y regordete contra su espalda. Con los ojos muy abiertos la chica miraba a la señora sobre la alfombra. No podía creer que su propio nieto la hubiera asesinado a sangre fría.

- ¡Asesino! –Logro exclamar Tempest luego de liberar su boca del agarre del hombre con una mordida en su mano. – Son unos asesinos. Déjenme ayudarle. Déjenme estar con ella.- Con nuevas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro forcejea en los brazos de Dimitri para soltarse y correr para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo sin vida. Ella con sus manos acaricia su rostro y quita la seda del cuello de la anciana mujer. La mueve un poco intentando despertarla pero ya se había ido. La muerte había venido por ella. Con rabia renovada Tempest se pone de pie para llegar a donde estaba Daniels y golpearlo en el pecho con sus manos cerradas en puños. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella era inocente. Ella era buena. Ella os quería a ambos.

- Mátala, Daniels. Solo así tendremos la herencia. – Dimitri mira como el fuego consumía los documentos del testamento en la chimenea regodeándose por cómo estaban terminando las cosas.- ¿Qué estas esperando? Es una puta, no planeas quedarte con ella por mucho más tiempo. ¿O si? –El padre enarca una ceja notando como sujeta de forma protectora a la chica. El brazo de Daniels rodeaba su cintura con fuerza a pesar de que la chica seguía luchando por liberarse ahora que se sabe la próxima en morir.

- ¡Libérenme! – Jadea cuando Daniels la empuja contra la pared.

- Es mía. Ya has quemado los documentos, no voy a matarla. Será mi esposa. –El hijo se enfrenta al padre imponiendo una decisión sobre la otra.

- ¿Te has enamorado de esa chiquilla? ¡Eres un imbécil, estúpido! Ella era para ser usada, no para darle una nueva vida. ¿Crees que ella te ama después de todo lo que le hemos hecho? Ella no olvidara. Has matado a la condesa y también lo ha visto. Es un testigo que hay que eliminar.

- Al único que voy a eliminar será a ti, padre. Estoy arto de vivir a tus espaldas. Hare lo que yo desee. Desde pequeño me has obligado y enseñado a ser como tú. Pues ahora obsérvame. Has de morir a manos de tu propia creación. – Con el abrecartas a mano, Daniels lo toma y se acerca a su padre para sin previo aviso rebanarle la garganta en un solo movimiento. Dimitri se queda con los ojos como platos ahogándose en su propia sangre. Al terminar con su padre, Daniels busca a Tempest detrás de él para notar que no está contra la pared. Ella había salido corriendo cuando le había prestado atención a su padre. Mirando la habitación se da cuenta del desastre que había dejado con la sangre de Dimitri. Limpia sus manos en una toalla y cambia tu camisa blanca para salir en busca de la mujer que le pertenecía. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, su amor por ella era enfermizo y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla y encerrarla solo para él.

Tempest no hizo más que correr por los pasillos y escaleras hasta la puerta principal. La abrió en un solo tirón y sin detenerse se alejo de todo lo que había conocido en su vida. No tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde se dirigía pero mientras sus pies siguieran moviéndose y la lluvia siguiera cayendo sobre ella ocultando sus lagrimas correría lejos hasta que no pudiera mas.


End file.
